gaianipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldilocks and the three (million) planets?
While GAIANs (human dwellers on our small planet) with a religious persuasion proclaim that their GOD created EARTH, contemporary scientists observe our little living rock as a Goldilocks event... Somehow our small planet is just right.... the right amount of Oxygen and other essential gasses, a wide variety of foods to nourish us, and an abundant supply of other resources essential to human existence. Stuff to make houses, cars and computers with. So, they say, we have found, out of millions of potential clumps of rock in the vast universe, a little spot, not too hot, not to cold, but just right for human life.. the Goldilocks Principle. From Google: "These planets either have too much greenhouse effect or too little to be able to sustain life as we know it. The differences between the three planets have been termed the "Goldilocks Principle" (Venus is too hot, Mars is too cold, but Earth is just right)." Um, they seem to be overlooking one simple thing. Humans did not drop out of the stars as fully formed migrants, "jus' looking' for a home". We evolved with life on this little orbiting space station from the same stardust, the same volcanic muck. We are an integral part of EARTH / GAIA. Through our shared evolution, over billions of years, our young species, presumably the "highest, most godlike expression of life in the universe," we remain completely dependent on EARTH's unknowable complex life support system. Although, over 100,000 thousand years, humans have evolve to have some of the powers of godlike beings, (especially stuff like weapons of mass destruction), they have yet to gain the wisdom to be propelled by the precious miracles of life and love on our onliest planet. We are in fact, rushing headlong toward "the Sixth Great Mass Extinction..." We are destroying or off-balancing many of GAIA's life support systems: With our reptilian brains in control, we express fear, hatred, brutal punishments, xenophobia, and rapacious lust. With a very narrow field of vision, we are over populating EARTH and over consuming abundant but limited resources. This ain't sustainable. And, it seems that our global leaders don't get it. What on Earth, can be done? What can you do? How can we engage the brightest innovators on the planet? How do we evolve to the species that supersedes its ancient reptilian brain and lives in harmony with all humans, the living EARTH and all living things? You can join us to build and inspire a global community of conscious and educated individuals, in local groups: GAIANistas GLOBAL CIRCLES, to transform, to evolve and educate ourselves and take charge of the restoration of our small planet. More: http://www.gaianistas.net/human-agenda.html In restoring EARTH / GAIA to her health, pre industrial revolution, we may learn more intimately how our ecosystem works. This is an essential knowledge base for our venture off-EARTH, to an Earth Orbiting SpaceStation, the moon, Mars, and beyond. Thus, our theme: From Stardust to StarTravel.... To be continued.... To become an active GAIANista, contact Marv Lyons: lyons@gaianistas.net